


Bury me alive, bury me with pride

by qwertythefish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertythefish/pseuds/qwertythefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he had a pack of his own, Theo needed a Harley Quinn to his Joker. Though his person of choice was definitely crazy enough, she wasn't exactly willing to become a chimera herself. Theo knew she had to turn into one but he didn't expect her to be a failure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mad Love

“ _Everyone believes the Joker doesn’t feel a damn thing for Harley but, if you ask me, I think it’s not entirely true. I mean he loves to boast about his plans and ideas; he needs someone to listen to him, someone who would support him no matter what. Of course he could do it alone, but I think he finds Harley entertaining. She’s smart, she had the guts to try to kill him a few times and he was always amused by that. Say what you want, I think the Joker, even though he can be an abusive jerk, loves Harley in his own way._ ”

Back in the day, shortly after they became friends with Lizzie at some stupid camp for kids with behavioral issues, the girl just couldn’t shut up about the Mad Love comic book for weeks. At first he was tired to listen to her since he knew nothing about that story, but once he took the time to read it and began to pay more attention to her words, he realized the things she said were actually true. The Joker was a sociopath, something like the two of them, and the more he thought about the clearer it became: having someone you can honestly talk to, someone who doesn’t want you to make it look like you were just like everybody else was important.

This is why he always liked to have her around. She had never sugar-coated the truth and unlike many girls, never tried to flirt with him or wanted him to love her. No, whatever they had going on-mostly judging other people together-was perfectly enough for them. Their parents believed they were ‘getting better’ since they spent so much time in each other’s company while in reality they were just creating the perfect plan to convince their psychologists that Theo himself wasn’t a psychopath and Lizzie wasn’t a sociopath. For her it was pretty difficult. For Theo, on the other hand, manipulating others came almost naturally.

Well, not like the words sociopath and psychopath were still in use, though. Officially, they both had antisocial personality disorder. Huge difference, really.

But now, long years after they’d last met in person, Theo finally got his own pack and this called for a celebration. He left his betas somewhere safe, enjoying the way they followed every single order of his without question, and then headed home. His fake parents were already dead; he took care of them a few days ago so now he had the whole house to himself.

All he needed was having the Harley to his Joker on his side, and no matter what Lizzie had in mind, he had no intention of letting her leave Beacon Hills anytime soon. Theo wanted his own pack, one that he now had. But, unlike Scott, he didn’t necessarily want to do it alone. If the true alpha had been smarter he would have given Stiles a much bigger role in the pack. He wasn’t about to make the same mistake; real wolf packs didn’t only have one alpha, they had an alpha pair.

He didn’t trust any of the other chimeras he had just brought back to life enough to give them such an important role. Lizzie, on the other hand, was someone he knew very well. Of course she wasn’t easy to control, but they practiced different martial arts and he knew her abilities. She was smart, quick, agile and never really felt remorse which made her an excellent candidate.

A car outside growled as the owner turned on the street he lived on, then the sound became louder and clearer as it reached his driveway. There the vehicle stopped, the engine fell silent, and Theo knew his guest finally arrived. Leaving the half-empty bottle of water on the kitchen island he walked to the front door to greet her, but didn’t miss the opportunity to stop in the hall to take a quick look at himself in the mirror.

“Okay, Theo, I’m here. Now you owe me that explanation,” the girl begin the moment he opened the door. No greeting, no smile, only a hint of annoyance and impatience in her voice.

With a satisfied smirk on his lips he moved closer, not saying a word as his palm slowly sneaked to the back of her small neck. Now that she was standing there in front of him Lizzie seemed so fragile and small that it truly surprised him. Well, it'd been a while since they last met, so it was either his memory playing tricks or he simply grew up. Either way, she also changed a lot; her hair was dyed to a dark blonde shade which perfectly contemplated her brown eyes. As he took a closer look at her and felt how soft the skin on her neck was he simply had to do it. No, it wasn't a part of the plan, it had never been, but he wanted her to tame the craving monster inside him for a few hours.

He leaned closer and kissed Lizzie, gripping her neck tighter when she tried to pull away. Theo hoped the girl would eventually ease into the kiss but it didn’t happen, and instead she chose to bite his lower lip hard enough to shed his blood. Finally he loosened his grip as he threw his head back and laughed at her. This was exactly what the kind of Lizzie he wanted would have done and this realization only turned him on ever more.

“Come on, Lizzie,” he whispered, running his thumb along her jawline. “You know it would be fun.”

“Let go of me,” she growled angrily.

But Theo only smiled down at her then let his eyes glow yellow for a moment. Her heart started to beat much faster, her breathing became uneven and, for the very first time, he saw her panic. His fingers carefully swept a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear. “I won’t hurt you if you don’t make me,” he informed her quietly.

The girl stayed still for several seconds as if she was trying to process his words. Part of him knew what she was going to say after the obvious question regarding his eyes. And he was, of course, right because her second sentence was, “What the hell happened to you? The last time we met-”

“Was a long time ago,” he finished for her.

“And I don’t remember you as the type of psychopath that tortures and kills animals.” When the word torture left her rosy lips Theo’s body stiffened. No, he couldn’t think about that, not now. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes, I’m listening!” he suddenly roared but this time it only managed to make her frown. “Maybe I changed, so what? I bet you did, too, Lizzie.”

She licked her lips and, for his surprise, nodded. “Oh, you have no idea,” the girl whispered menacingly. Theo wasn’t paying enough attention, as it turned out, because after she reached into the pocket of her light leather jacket, Lizzie pulled out a pepper spray that ended up in his face. “Screw you, buddy,” she hissed as she pushed him away then turned around to quickly get out of the house.

Even though his eyes burned, Theo let out a loud growl, hoping it would stop the girl. The moment he realized it wouldn’t happen anytime soon he decided to choose much more drastic ways to make her stay in the house: he let his wolf side come out and play catch and release with an old friend of his. He had no idea whether Lizzie was unaware of how much danger she was in or she simply elected to ignore it, but knowing that little vixen it didn’t make much of a difference.

Theo could barely dig his claws in her right shoulder before she opened the door, still trying to fight him off for long enough to reach her car. With a firm move he pulled her back and pretty much threw her in the living room before he closed the door and safely locked it. The very last thing he needed that night was her escaping.

They could have had so much fun: a little small talk, stories from the previous years, probably judging some people, making out and quite possibly having sex. But no, she had to screw it all up by resisting. Was having a good night after getting a chimera pack of his own too much to ask for?

“You know, I didn’t want to hurt you,” he said softly as he crouched down next to her. “I had much better plans for the two of us for tonight and they didn’t include beating you up. Did you really have to provoke me?”

But Lizzie only laughed as she tried to sit up. “I have no idea what you are and when you turned into this monster, but it sure as hell turned you into some paranoid asshole as well.”

A second later the girl suddenly kicked his head as hard as she could, making him lose his balance and fall on his side. She probably hoped this would give her another chance to jump up and make a run for the back door but Theo was faster than her and managed to grab her ankle just in time. With an almost desperate scream she fell back on her knees, smashing her forehead in the edge of the wooden coffee table as she landed on her stomach. Even with blood flowing down the side of her face she instinctively kicked towards him once again, doing whatever she could to build some distance between the two of them.

“Come on, Lizzie, just stop fighting and admit you’re no match to me,” Theo told the girl with an annoyed sigh as he turned her around and crawled on top of her with his knees pressed to her sides. “You can kick and scream as much as you want but you know it just as well as I do that it leads absolutely nowhere,” he informed her darkly while pinning her wrists to the floor above her head. “The only thing you can achieve is losing more blood than this. Is this really what you want?”

“I want you off me, Theo,” she spat without missing a beat.

Laughing, he only rested his forehead on hers. “This won’t happen,” he said quietly. “Well, not anytime soon. After all, you wanted an explanation, didn’t you?”

“I don’t care anymore.”

“Oh, and I don’t care that you don’t care.” Theo then kissed her again, this time only smiling to himself as he felt her body move as she tried to get out of his hold. Was he a bad person if he liked the way she struggled under him? Well, probably. “I wanted to celebrate with a friend, Lizzie, because now I have my own pack which is quite a big thing. They are all chimeras, just like me. Actually, you could be one, too,” he whispered seductively in her ear.

The girl turned her head to look straight into his eyes and she didn’t even have to say anything. Theo could see the anger in her rise and knew she would try to fight her way out of this situation again pretty soon. He was beginning to lose his patience and it also became clear it was time to end this nonsense. Shaking his head he sat up, pulling her with him before grabbing the vase from the coffee table and breaking it on her head. Lizzie fell back on the floor like a ragdoll and, less than half an hour later, her unconscious and tied up body was lying on the back seat of Theo’s car who was taking the girl straight to the Dread Doctors.


	2. Just a Little Push

Theo remembered everything. The fear that was something he had never really experienced before and the agonizing pain when the doctors started the procedure that, in the end, turned him into what he was now. Looking back it didn’t seem to be such a big deal anymore because he knew it was for the better. After all he was the only successful chimera so far, the prime example for the doctors that their theories were right. Sure, they killed his parents to cut the very last strings he had with his old life, but it didn’t matter now.

But Lizzie was, let’s say, something old. A person from his life before the kidnap and the transformation, someone the doctors would have normally eliminated in case she appeared uninvited. It had taken long hours of talking during which he tried to explain why her presence was important and just when he believed they would say no, they eventually agreed to change her for him.

The girl’s eyes finally opened and she tried to raise her hand to cover a yawn but soon realized it was tied down. Surprise took over and suddenly Lizzie was wide awake, looking around with a confused look on her face. Theo had to admit she was kind of adorable like this, still sleepy as if she'd just had long hours of sleep after am exhausting day. Well, she did have that but wasn't out for longer than two hours.

“Why am I tied down?” she asked him with a frown, still trying to raise her hand.

Theo looked around the dark basement, his eyes searching for any sign of the doctors being around. A neon light flickered rhythmically in a far corner but it had nothing to do with them; the damn thing had been like this ever since they arrived. He knew they wouldn't be thrilled to see him being so gentle with her, acting as if he was trying to seduce her. Of course in reality that was exactly what he was doing, but not only to get her but to gain some kind of control over her. She didn't like to be told what to do so he needed a way to change that.

“It’s necessary for the," he began to answer but paused for a second to find the right word, "treatment.”

“What are you planning to do to me?” Lizzie asked suspiciously.

“You assume I want to hurt you, but really, I’m just trying to make you better,” he informed the girl as he stopped and put his hand on the table right next to her head. “But we’ve never really been average, have we, Lizzie?”

“Go and fuck yourself, Raeken.”

His fingers caressed her cheek as he leaned down to her, speaking with the volume of his voice kept down. “Seriously? Now you call me by my last name? If I remember correctly you only do that with those you hate.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t hate you," she quickly replied with an obviously fake hint of kindness in her voice. "I despise you. Why the hell wouldn’t I feel like that? After all you only strapped me to this goddamn table and who knows what exactly you are planning to do with me you-”

“Keep it quiet, okay?” he interrupted her angrily. “Trust me, Lizzie, you don’t want to upset them with your hysteria.”

“Who are you even talking about? Who are _they_?”

“Those who will turn you into something better. They are called the Dread Doctors.”

“They sound delightful. And what do you mean by turning me something better?” Theo decided to skip the explanation and instead he flashed his yellow eyes and fangs at her without saying a word. "What the hell?!"

"I'm a werewolf. Well, half werewolf, half werecoyote."

"So what, you want to turn me into a unicorn? You know, half horse, half rhino. That would be awesome."

Before he had the chance to reply to her sarcastic comment the familiar electric noises of the doctors filled his ears which meant he ran out of time. They wouldn’t let him stay right next to her but maybe it was for the best: she would be awake for most part of the process, only passing out when the pain became unbearable and he didn’t need her to watch him during this.

As he let out a sigh, Theo sat down on the cold metal stairs and rested his elbows on his knees. He had seen several other kids becoming experimental chimeras but this time he was almost anxious. Not because there was a chance she would be a failure, though he doubted it would happen, but because he needed her for his plan. Whether the Dread Doctors would eventually support him or not, he knew she was the right choice for this.

Neither Scott nor Stiles knew her so she could even be a double agent for him if he wanted her to be. Not like he needed to do more harm to the alpha’s pack. It was, after all, practically non-existent. But who knew, there might as well be a situation in which her help would be crucial in the future. Maybe something related to Tracy and Hayden, because he had a feeling those two would cause him trouble.

Theo listened to her desperate screams and the wide selection of curses as the trio of doctors turned her into a chimera piece by piece. With a small smile that had just crept on his lips he pulled out his phone from the pocket of his jacket and spent the remaining time playing games and checking on his betas. They were doing great on their own, which was good, but he didn’t necessarily want them to be too independent.

He needed minions, mindless little soldiers who couldn’t survive alone for long. Well, sooner or later their condition would worsen again anyway.

Long hours passed before the doctors finally finished the process and left her there for now. Soon they would go and bury her like the rest, but Theo had a feeling they wanted to give him a chance to talk to her first. So he stood up and carefully walked down the stairs, his eyes resting on the operating table in the middle of the steam covered room. He ran his fingers down the side of her face, happy to see her eyes open slowly.

“Morning, Lizzie,” he said softly.

The girl hissed when she tried to move, her body probably aching from the procedure. “Where am I?” she asked hoarsely.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re safe.”

“Theo, please.” Her green eyes almost begged him for an answer, but he didn’t want to explain it all just yet. Then she spoke up again, completely changing the topic. “I’ve just had a dream in which you attacked me.”

“Well, that wasn’t a dream,” he admitted.

“What?”

Smiling down at her, Theo only shook his head. “We’ll talk about this later, okay?”

“No, it’s not okay, damn it!”

“Relax, it was necessary roughness,” he explained with a laugh as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“You’re a total psycho.”

“There’s nothing new about this little piece of information, Lizzie. We’ve both known that for years.”

Once again they were interrupted and he had to leave her there. He knew the doctors wouldn't let him go with them to the woods where they buried the new chimeras, so Theo considered going home to get some sleep. But what if he missed the moment when she got out of that hole? No, he wanted to be there to greet her, to explain how good it will be once she learned how to control her new powers. Lizzie was part werewolf, that much he knew, but the other creature was nothing more but a question mark in his mind. Well, they would find out soon enough.

* * *

The chilly night air slowly filled Lizzie's lungs and this feeling was simply wonderful compared to the one that accompanied the dirt she had coughed up only a few minutes before. That was the disgusting and quite depressing side effect of being buried alive, she knew it. All she could do for now was sucking it up and trying to find Theo and those doctors. What did he call them? The Dread Doctors, maybe. She couldn't remember clearly, which was probably the result of the lack of oxygen in her brain. But minute by minute she felt better as if her body was slowly healing; the cuts on her hands mysteriously disappeared, her breathing became even and she finally started to remember things.

Things like Theo walking over while she was tied to that metal table, telling her he only wanted to make her better. Maybe this weird healing was the result of this makeover. But there was one thing she still couldn’t quite understand: how was this even possible? Maybe it wasn’t possible after all and she was simply going crazy; whatever Theo had done to her came with some brain damage.

Whatever Theo's real plan was-and she was sure he had some ulterior motive-she needed a plan of her own. As of now she had two main goals for the following hours or days: finding out what Theo wanted and did to her exactly, and also figuring out how to get away from him. No matter how badly she just wanted to run out of the woods, find her car and drive away, she couldn't do it because she still needed some time to regain her strength.

Lizzie sat on the ground and leaned back on the comfortable bed of leaves with her arms under her head. Why couldn't she just fall asleep? It would had been much better, drifting off to sleep while listening to the night sounds of the woods. Then footsteps broke the silence and mere seconds later Theo appeared from the shadows.

"I'm glad you're okay," he told her as he grabbed her hand to pull her up.

It was so strange; she wanted to say something in return but her ears caught a sound she couldn't resist listening to. Theo was the source, or so it seemed, and she wondered if he heard it, too.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"Shhh, just listen. Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

The girl's eyes were fixed on his chest as she very slowly walked up to him with a smile on her face. It was so beautiful, that sound. "Blood," she then told him, her gaze finally shifting to his face. "Is this what you hear all the time?"

"Lizzie?"

"It's your heart. It's beating so strong, pumping your blood and this... I can hear your blood moving through your veins. It's calling out to me, Theo," she said with a delicate chuckle.

Whatever was happening somehow she just knew her appearance was simultaneously changing, too. Her teeth felt different, bigger and more rigged as her tongue slid over them, while the skin under her eyes hurt a tiny bit, as if it had shrunk from dryness. But the worst, or scariest as of now, was the fact she couldn't control her knew urges. All her actions were controlled by a part of her mind she could do nothing with. Could she stop if she wanted to? Did she even want to stop? He wouldn't die after all. Even if Theo looked not only concerned but slightly terrified, she wouldn't kill him.

The boy's body stiffened when she gently put her right palm on the side of his neck, her thumb caressing his skin in a soothing manner. Theo then visibly loosened up, even a small, satisfied smile appeared on his lips as if he had just won this little game between them. But Lizzie knew better than to believe him and her sudden thirst was irresistibility strong. The fingernails on her left hand changed; she didn't have to look at it to know they had grown longer in the previous seconds as if her body was getting ready for a feast.

She leaned closer, her lips hovering over his without touching it. But Theo didn't want to stop here; he decided to ignore the fact her teeth were different, maybe even sharp at the moment, and he just kissed her hungrily. Lizzie wondered how long it'd been since he was with anyone, if the doctors ever let him have a normal life of his own. When his hand sneaked around her waist to pull her closer she knew it was time to do it. His heart was beating so fast from excitement that the sound of it pumping his blood almost deafened her.  There was no need to break the kiss, all she had to do was tilting his head to the side before stabbing her long and sharp fingernails into his neck.

His blood slowly flooded into Lizzie through her needle-like nails and the warmth brought an almost maniac smile out of her. She threw her head back as she laughed, enjoying the sight of Theo sinking to the dirty ground from the loss of blood.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" she asked quietly, strangely enough mostly from herself than the original chimera. "Goodnight, Theo," the girl added before putting her foot on his chest and easily pushing him on the ground. "See you later."

Before she turned around to walk away, heading straight to Theo’s house to get her car, Lizzie looked down at the boy one more time. He was lying there, trying to stop the bleeding by pressing his hand against the wound on her neck, but at the very same time he smiled. He had this satisfied smile on his lips as if this had been exactly what he wanted to see from her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are obviously welcome because I'd like to know what you think about the story so far. Also, I don't really have time to write recently, sorry about that, but I've been trying to dust off my gif-making knowledge lately so every once in a while I'll post gifsets on my tumblr account (qwertysfanfictions).


	3. Awkward

When he woke up in the morning, Theo realized his memories of the previous night were a bit blurry to say the least. He knew Lizzie attacked him, not as a human being but some bloodsucking creature, and it was also obvious that she was angry. Why wouldn't she be?

Her car wasn't on his driveway anymore but something told him she would come around eventually. Whatever she was, whatever creature was the dominant one inside her, she would need answers in the next few days, maybe even help to learn how to keep it under control. Theo was, of course, more than willing to teach her and keep her by his side, hoping soon enough she would admit staying and helping him would be the best for everyone.

But now it was time to go to school so he could maintain the facade of normalcy, though he expected to be confronted by Scott or the others-most possibly Stiles-about what'd happened. Well, he had a pack now, that's what happened. Being without a pack at the moment, this little fact was probably a low blow to the true alpha who was betrayed by his first and only beta as well as his best friend.

Theo texted his betas to meet him in school in an hour while he brushed his teeth before picking a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt to wear with a leather jacket. Glancing at his watch he gladly noted that he still had some time to have breakfast so he quickly put on the previously chosen clothes and made his way to the kitchen.

Sometimes he thought about how empty the house was lately and this morning was just the same. Now he had a pack, some of them didn't even have a place to call home anymore and maybe, just maybe, it would be good if they all lived under the same roof. But did he honestly want that? If everything went according to his plan Lizzie would move in soon and he would finally have a new plaything. Then he definitely wouldn't want them to be around.

The other, younger chimeras were still a bit confused about what'd happened to them not long ago, as it turned out later that morning, which wasn't really surprising since they were brought back from the dead. It's not something you get over easily, Theo knew that. He quickly let them go so they all could attend their classes as if everything was okay, but on the way to the classroom he did his best to avoid Scott and the other. For him it was good that they were busy worrying about Lydia.

"Hello, sweetie," a familiar, mocking voice called out from the other side of the hallway.

With a smile on his lips Theo turned around to look at the blonde girl who was watching him with her arms defensively folded over her chest. "What are you doing here, Lizzie? Don't get me wrong, I'm more than happy to see you, but I'm a bit surprised."

"Oh, I bet you are," she began menacingly as she took a few steps closer to whisper the rest in his ear. "After what you've done to me I guess you believed I would leave Beacon Hills for good. But you couldn't be more wrong, Theo, because I want answers."

"And you will get them, I swear." He turned his head to gently kiss her soft, pink lips and this time she played along. It wasn't real, obviously, but for now it was enough for him. She wasn't just one of the chimeras in his pack, she was supposed to be more and he wanted the others to be aware of that. Others, as in the entire school so rumors would begin within the next few minutes. "I guess you being here now means you're transferring here for the rest of the semester."

Lizzie nodded then said, "Also, I need a place to stay. Since it's all your fault, you'd better make some space for me in your house until I find an apartment," she informed him.

"What about your parents? And how would you even pay for everything?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"Everything concerns me, Lizzie."

"You know what would concern you?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "If I kicked you in the balls, right here and right now."

Theo laughed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before he kissed her again. "That's the Lizzie I like," he admitted, this time being completely honest with her.

"I have to go," the blonde said as she stepped away from Theo, her fingers running down his arms quite theatrically. "There are still a few things I have to take care of before I can start school here, and I obviously need to get a few things from home, too."

The fact she played along before he even had the chance to explain her everything made things easier and took some weight off his shoulders. He was happy because he'd expected her to show up later than this.

Now he only had to figure out how to explain this new situation to his pack: should he do it alone or would it be better if Lizzie was there, too? Then again who knew when she was planning to return exactly, so he decided to make the announcement in the afternoon, shortly after school.

"Our little pack has a new member, kids," he began right after every chimera arrived to the lacrosse field. "I'll introduce her later but be nice, okay?"

"Why, who is she?" Tracy asked leaning back on the bleachers.

"A friend of mine. Does either of you know how a real wolf pack works?"

Once again it was Tracy who spoke up. "There's an alpha that keeps the others in line. This is how werewolf packs work, too, isn't it?"

"Wolf packs usually have an alpha pair instead of one alpha," Corey explained, correcting the girl with a frown on his face.

At least one of them paid attention in school or took the time to read. It was nice to know he didn't necessarily have to deal with a bunch of idiots. "Exactly."

"So she'll be our other alpha?"

"Yes, in a way," Theo replied, nodding towards the boy. Folding his arms over his chest he started pacing back and forth in front of the pack. "After a while she'll call the shots when I'm not around. I expect you all to follow her orders when it comes to that."

Tracy's reaction was a surprise because she only huffed and rolled her eyes at first. If he didn't know any better he would've said she was jealous but she was possibly just an overprotective and loyal beta. Not like that was a bad thing, though. "And what about us?" she asked. "Why did you bring us back from the dead?"

"I needed a pack."

"You got it. What now?"

"You'll need protection in the future which I'll give you, of course. There's something out there that's much worse than the Dread Doctors," Theo explained with an arrogant smile, intentionally keeping the important details from them.

For the first time since this little meeting had begun, Josh cleared his throat and spoke up. "And what exactly do you expect us to do?" he asked curiously.

"I'll tell you everything when it's time. Until then try to keep a low profile because the last thing we need is unwanted attention." The other chimeras looked at each other, obviously all of them confused with thousands of questions on their minds. Before either of them had the chance to ask something he said, "Alright, class dismissed."

Later that night, before he even stepped into the house, Theo already knew that the latest member of his pack was waiting for him inside. He'd thought packing her things would take more time but it's not like he had any problem with the girl arriving so soon. In fact, it was for the better, at least they had enough time to talk about what's going to happen to her and what she can expect to face in Beacon Hills High. The whole who is who and who is on whose side thing was confusing, especially for someone who didn't know anyone yet.

"You came back," he noted once he stepped inside, making it look like he hadn't known she was there.

Lizzie's green eyes shifted lazily from the magazine she was reading to him but she remained silent. He didn't feel like asking how she'd gotten into the house in the first place since it was irrelevant so, without saying another word, Theo sat down on the couch next to her. Ever since she'd first arrived he wanted her, he wanted more than just a kiss, but now wasn't the time to make a move on the girl. Also, the last time he did it she dag her long nails in his neck, doing something he could barely remember. The only thing he knew was that, for some strange reason, he felt euphoric while it lasted.

Would the Dread Doctors answer his questions regarding what she really was? It's not like they'd been paying much attention to him now that they managed to create the Beast but he really wanted to know the truth. That way he could dig up as much information about her kind as possible in the following days to know what to expect from the girl.

"I believe you want a proper explanation," Theo suggested to break the suffocating silence. He was slightly taken aback from how fast she nodded. "Very well. First things first: you're a chimera, half werewolf and half something I haven't identified yet."

"I drank blood so how does vampire sound?"

It was kind of strange that she took the news so lightly, not even surprised to learn she wasn't entirely human anymore. "No, I don't think it's that simple. I read about them before but there are some things that simply don't add up."

"Whatever, it's not that important," Lizzie noted, nonchalantly waving her hand.

"Actually, it's pretty important. We're not real versions of these creatures, only cheap knockoffs. The more we know about what we're supposed to be the better we can be."

But there was no point of talking, she'd already lost interest in him. After throwing the magazine on the coffee table she stood up and walked into the kitchen, moving around the place so comfortably it seemed like she'd been living there for a long time. Theo eventually followed her, keeping a safe distance from the girl for now by staying on the other side of the kitchen island.

In a way it was strange to see his old friend, the only person he'd ever trusted being so cold towards him. Sure, he was the one that screwed everything up the night before but it still hurt him. He had to find a way to make up for his mistake because she was an important part of his plan and he had to be around to make sure she was okay. If she turned out to be another failure he had to be close to protect her from the Dead Doctors.

Moving slowly and cautiously Theo took a few steps towards her, listening to her heartbeat to know when to stop. "What are you cooking?" he asked nicely, coming to a halt the moment her heartbeat jumped. "You want me to leave you alone, don't you?" She turned around and nodded, her features completely emotionless. Rolling his eyes he eventually closed the gap between them and placed a hand on the side of her face. "Lizzie, I only want the best for you."

"Bullshit," she spat before grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm firmly behind his back. "You want to play some stupid game and make it look like there's something between us in school? Fine, but don't you ever touch me again when we're not there. Not unless you want me to break every single bone in your body."

"Wait, so if we happen to be in school and I want to have sex with you there then you're in?" He knew he was a terrible person, a clichéd, hormone-driven teenage boy but he simply couldn't help it. Hell, he even wished Malia hadn't resisted him. Being with her could've been fun and they would make a good pair but, sadly, you can't always get what you want. Suddenly he felt and heard a bone in his arm break which was a clear message from Lizzie. "Okay, I get it," he said with a smile, secretly happy that she finally let him go.


End file.
